Muggle Wishes
by ADiabolicWriter
Summary: Sometimes things become possible if we want them bad enough. However, was what I wished for really what I wanted? I didn't see how I could manage taking care of four people who had no idea how to live in my world...All the while trying to figure out my own life.


**A/N:**** Hello! My name is Miyuki, and this is the first fanfiction I have written about Harry Potter, so I'm sorry if it is a bit sketchy at first. I plan to update bi-weekly- however, I may update sooner or later, depending on the reason. I am really excited to participate in the fandom of Harry Potter after loving it for so long. I only ask for one thing: if you feel like this FanFiction needs improvement, shoot me a review! I'd really love some constructive criticism from others. Also, I'm sorry if this is like any other FanFictions you might have read- but, I promise to try to make it as unique as possible! The inspiration for this FanFic was the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, so I put a little spin to it that I personally never found in other FanFics! The story mainly takes place during the Half-Blood Prince. Sorry this A/N is so long…So I'll end the introduction here. I hope you enjoy my FanFiction! :) **

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own the Harry Potter series or franchise, or any part of the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. I also do not own any other franchises I might mention. I only own Cassandra, Alison, Grace, Anthony, and any other original characters. If I did own Harry Potter, well…I would be at Hogwarts enjoying the feeling of not being a Muggle. :)**

**CHAPTER ONE**

_What does it really mean to make a wish? Is it just a desire, something you bet your luck on so that it just might happen? Or is it longing- a tugging feeling in your heart that you want more than anything? Or maybe it's just a stupid little want, something that you don't _really_ need or want but you just wished it could happen anyways- to spice your life up a bit. _

_ Now that I think about it…That last one sums up a lot of my wishes. They're just little things that wouldn't matter to anyone else, and are rather foolish…but why do _I_ ask for them? Why don't I wish for more down-to-earth things instead of things that only belong in the fantasy world- or worse, in my own imagination? Maybe I'm just a dreamer, a girl that can't get her head out of the clouds…_

_ No. That's not me. I can't live my life that carefree, even if I wanted to. My life is based on the truth- the _hard_, _cold _truth. Even if I tried as hard as I could to let go of this wretched world, everyone else would just pull me back down…_

"…Cassandra, wake up! We're home!" a loud voice began to register at the back of my mind. My hazel eyes opened into two slits, the crude light from the car seeping into my retinas. I forced my eyes to open fully and I groggily sat up. Four pairs of eyes were staring back at me, waiting for me to get out of the car.

"C'mon, Cassie, we don't have all day!" my best friend, Alison, yelled. Her dark blue eyes sparkled as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the car, ignoring my half-asleep protests. She marched into her house, dragging me into the kitchen. She plopped me into a stool at the island and began to make coffee. How she had this much energy, I have no idea. I watched her short, orange hair bob around the kitchen as she made coffee for everyone.

"You better stay awake for later," a voice said next to me. I turned around to see my other best friend, Grace. She looked away from me as Alison placed two warm mugs in front of us.

"You guys can't blame me for being tired," I said, taking up my cup and bringing it to my lips.

"No, I don't blame you, but you get tired too easily," Alison replied.

"You're wrong; _you_ don't get tired enough," I retaliated. Alison shrugged.

"I think today was more exciting than it was exhausting."

"I think it was a bit of both," Grace piped up. "I mean, there was so much to do. Plus, it was even more exciting for the four of us just because of the fact that it was a Harry Potter theme park and we are huge Potterheads." At that moment, tangled blonde hair swung around the corner, revealing my best guy friend: Anthony. He smiled at me when he saw that I was more awake.

"So Sleeping Beauty is awake?" he asked, giving me a hug. I gave him a sheepish smile and returned to my coffee. He picked up his backpack.

"Well, I gotta go home. It's already 11:00," he announced. We all protested, saying that we were going to have a Harry Potter movie marathon, but he denied, saying that he had to get home. We watched him disappear through my front door before Alison began chattering again.

"I think that once we're done drinking, we go and watch the first movie," she said excitedly. I rolled my eyes.

"So we're going to start watching _all_ the Harry Potter movies at 11:00?" I asked shrewdly. She nodded seriously.

"Look. It's your fault that I'm going to be obsessed for a while," she told me. I scoffed.

"How am I responsible for your rekindled obsession?" I asked.

"The fact that you convinced my father to take us to Orlando for the day should answer your question. That park could rekindle the Harry Potter obsession in anyone," she replied calmly. Grace shrugged, agreeing with Alison.

"She's right, Cassie. I mean, I kind of want to be a witch again. All the shops were so realistic."

"They were pretty cool, but my favorite was Hogwarts. I could ride that simulator all day," Alison said.

"Yeah, that was really cool too. I really liked that when you waited in line, you were still inside Hogwarts," Grace added. As they chatted about our day at the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, I began to think of my own favorite things there. I certainly bought a lot of stuff at the gift shops, and drank more butterbeer than I should have. However, my obsession with Harry Potter was not as pronounced as Allie's might be. I loved Harry Potter to death, but I wasn't the one to parade it- unless I was wearing a shirt or something. I felt that it was too special to me to just proclaim it to everyone. After all, it was the world I escaped to when there was nowhere else for me to go. Suddenly, Allie's voice snapped me out of my reverie.

"…Yeah, but…I just wish that Harry Potter could be real," she was sighing. My golden eyes shifted to her, signaling that I was now listening. She glanced over at me.

"What?"

"Nothing," I said. "Just…That reminded me of something that happened today." Now, I could feel two pairs of eyes on me: one was the color of the ocean, and the other of warm chocolate.

"What happened?" Grace asked me, placing her head between her hands.

"Well…When we were at the park, I met a strange woman. At first I thought that she was an employee at the park because she wore a bunch of black robes. She took me aside, and told me that she knew what I wished for the most. Of course, I thought she was crazy, but at the same time…She made me curious. So, I heard her out. She told me that my greatest wish would be fulfilled in the near future..." I shrugged my shoulders. "Whatever that means."

"That's pretty weird," Allie admitted. "Maybe she was just trying to creep you out? Did you know her at all?"

"No…I've never seen that lady before," I answered.

"She sounds pretty mad," Grace said. "However, she was at the theme park, so maybe she was role-playing as Trelawney or something?"

"That's a possibility," I nodded, placing my head upon the countertop. Allie suddenly slid off of her stool and playfully pushed me.

"C'mon, Cassie. Let's stop worrying about crazy ladies and watch some Harry Potter!"

I stifled a yawn.

"Really? You want to stay up even after we've spent all day walking around in the sun?" I asked, blinking slowly up at her. She peered over her small nose at me and narrowed her blue eyes. Her short, ginger hair fell around her cheeks and added a dramatic shadow across her features, almost looking dangerous. I sighed heavily and slipped off my own stool.

"Gryffindors," I muttered playfully. She stuck her tongue at me.

The three of us trudged into her room, where I plopped in front of her TV and scavenged for the first Harry Potter movie: The Sorcerer's Stone. After shoving all of Allie's DVDs around, I finally found it gathering dust in the back of her small entertainment center. I popped it into her DVD player and turned on the TV. The three of us piled blankets and pillows in a warm heap of cushion. I felt reminiscent as the movie started, and blocked out the quiet chatter between Allie and Grace. It wasn't even ten minutes into the movie before Allie spoke up.

"You don't think I have any popcorn, by chance?" she asked, almost timidly. I blinked.

"Unfortunately, I believe we do," I deadpanned. "Would you like me to be your house elf and prepare some for you?"

"Yes please," she answered, giving me her sweetest smile. I playfully hit her upside the head and trudged down the stairs to make her some bloody popcorn. Since I had known her for so long, I practically lived in her house, and even made her food some of the time.

By the time I climbed back up her stairs, Grace and Allie were engaged in an all-out discussion of Harry Potter, probably not even paying attention to the movie on the screen. I sighed and dropped the popcorn bowl between the two of them and curled up in the corner of our massive makeshift bed.

"…Yeah, but he's the main character. A lot of people like him," Grace was saying.

"I know, but I can't help it. It's Harry freaking Potter- and I don't care if he's my favorite," Allie retaliated.

"It's because you're a Gryffindor, isn't it?" I interjected, placing myself in their conversation.

"No…More like the other way around," Grace snickered. Allie cursed the both of us and looked to me.

"You can't say much," she pointed out. I raised a delicate, black eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, you can't say much."

"What exactly do you mean?" I pinned her with my sharp, hazel eyes. She smirked.

"I'm just telling you that you can't exactly judge me for being a loyal Gryffindor and loving Harry when you are coincidentally in the same house as _your_ favorite character," she said smoothly. I ran a hand through my long, black hair, pushing it out of my face. I kept a pretty stoic poker face.

"My favorite character has nothing to do with your infatuations with red and gold," I teased lightly.

"On the contrary. I can't have you telling me I'm a phony Gryffindor if you're only proud to be a Slytherin because of a certain Malfoy," she smirked. I shrugged indifferently.

"Sure, it's convenient that I'm a Slytherin for that matter, but I'll have you know that green is my favorite color and I enjoy being called determined," I retorted. Allie chuckled.

"Whatever, but I will always remember how excited you were when you tried on the Sorting Hat on Pottermore," she sung. I blushed a bit with embarrassment. Okay, maybe I _was_ a little overexcited when I was placed into Slytherin. However, it wasn't a big deal. Harry Potter was a series- not real life (regrettably).

We watched the first three movies before the three of us eventually fell asleep. I couldn't help but think of how eventful my day had been, and the old lady's words sluggishly ran through my head before I drifted to a deep sleep.

"My dear, I know exactly what you wish for the most."

Harry trekked up the narrow stairs that you could only find in the Weasleys' home. He passed a few doors before he came to the one he was looking for. Opening it, he found that it was Fred and George's old room, the one that he would be staying in until he started his sixth year at Hogwarts. He closed the door behind him and turned on a lamp. The yellowish light gave a friendly feel to the room. There were still many half-packed boxes lying around the floor, making the room look almost like a storage warehouse. Either way, it still felt like home to Harry. He sat down on the fluffy twin bed and felt joy and sleepiness wash over him. He thought idly about today's earlier events before putting Professor Slughorn and Dumbledore to the back of his mind.

As Harry began to drift asleep, he was unaware of the bluish eyes that were outside the window. A small figure was hovering outside of his window. It glided past his window to the one near it, muttering incoherent words. The figure looked inside the next window to find a redhead sprawled on his bed. The figure continued to drift up to the next room, the words falling over each room like snow. At last, the figure stopped at the room above, where a teenage girl was sleeping in her bed, her brown hair splayed all over the pillow behind her head. The figure let the words penetrate the window before smirking and vanishing to her last stop, where she would be finishing her job…

**…Aaaand that ends my first chapter! It's a little shorter than I'd like, but oh well. There wasn't much else I wanted to do with it.**

** I know it was a bit boring, but the first chapters are always the hardest to write! Please leave comments and suggestions! I'd love to get feedback! I will try to update very soon! I hope this fanfiction will go very far. **_**–Miyuki**___


End file.
